


The Rivers Of My Palms

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Fortune Telling, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love, palmistry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Valinor，年轻的Fingon和Maedhros拜访了一位掌纹解读者，了解了他们模糊的命运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rivers Of My Palms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rivers Of My Palms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648504) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



The Rivers Of My Palms

 

“他们说她可以从你的掌纹上看见你的未来,”Fingon激动地说,领着Maedhros走向Tirion的一条长街。“当然，这只是一点娱乐，不过我认为有的精灵确实可以比其他精灵更好地理解大乐章，而且未来为什么不会写在我们的手掌中呢？”

 

 

“我觉得这听起来有点像是骗人的，”Maedhros温和的评论道。48岁的Fingon现在正急着找出生命中的重要之课，而其中的一部分肯定是浪费时间来试着发现变幻莫测的命运对未来所预存着什么。这从来不是Maedhros所偏爱的处理在他们面前铺就的遥远未来的方式，不过去试一次也不会有什么坏处，而且这么做还可以和他最喜欢的堂弟多相处一会。 

 

 

他们走进一幢彩绘着鲜花繁星的房子。与外面的双树光辉相比，里面非常昏暗，所以他们在门口站了一会来让自己的眼睛适应。

 

 

“欢迎，”一个轻柔的声音同他们打招呼，然后一个非常年轻美丽的精灵少女的身影从阴影中显现。“她正在等着你们。” 

 

 

他们跟着她穿过黑暗走到一间昏暗的拉着窗帘的房间。一个黑影坐在小桌后面，带着斗篷因此看不见她的脸。 

 

 

“殿下们，请坐吧，”她说，她的声音很低，充满着一种奇异的力量。 

 

 

Fingon优雅的向前走去，坐在了一把她面前的椅子上，Maedhros在片刻后也跟着他一起坐下。他明显的感到了不适，不知道有什么将会被说出。他可以感到这里存在着某种力量，但是说不清这种力量是否是友善的，不过，他们在蒙福之地，所以维拉们肯定不会容忍任何危险的魔法存在在这里。 

 

 

“Findekano王子，”命运解读者说道，向前靠去。即使在斗篷之下，她的眼睛依然熠熠生辉，所以尽管他们不能完全看见她的脸，却可以看见她暗色的头发与白皙的肤色。“把你的手伸到我面前，手掌朝上。” 

 

 

朝Maedhros兴奋的微微一笑后，Fingon这么做了。“你可以告诉我什么？”他急切地问。“我有一个伟大的命运吗？我会与谁结合？我该干些什么？我会有几个孩子？” 

 

 

“耐心点，年轻人，”那个命运解读者说道，她用自己优雅的手指追溯着Fingon的掌纹。“你的手非常有表现力，我可以保证你有极其高尚的命运，也会在未来扮演一个非常重要的角色。”她仔细的看着他的两只手，对比着它们。 

 

 

“你的双手有些不同，不过这并不重要。你毫无疑问的将会完成命运交给你的使命。”Fingon对此明亮微笑。

 

 

“你也有着非常突出的心线，这显示在你的生活中，爱将会很重要。确实，你的手显示将会有一个精灵，你会爱那个精灵甚于你爱任何其他的一切，而且你会很早就遇到那个精灵，如果你现在还没有遇到的话。然而，你的掌纹在关于婚姻的方面并不明确，尤其是关于孩子的部分。这里有一条掌纹，非常浅且短，看起来像是你可能会有一个孩子，不过这不确定，而且这可能只是一种可能性而已。”Fingon微微的皱眉，不知道对此该怎么反应。

 

 

命运解读者继续着，在Fingon的右手上追溯着另一条掌纹。“这条掌纹显示着你的心智。它强大，但不过度深邃。你倾向于以本能行动而不是分析，你偏好实用主义多于理想主义。”Fingon点头；这非常符合他所了解的自己。

 

 

“这最后一条显示你的生命长度，它旁边的这一条显示你努力获取的成功。”命运解读者暂停了一下，吸了一口长长的气，几乎像是一声叹息，当她继续时，她冷静的语气似乎被触动了。“你的成功线我不能说很多，因为它在一些地方断裂而又在另一些地方模糊不清。但可以肯定的是，它和你的心线缠绕在一起，我说不清这是好还是坏。事实上，我并不知道你的成功会不会很伟大，但是明确的是不论是成功或是失败，你总会跟随你的心。”Fingon看上去迷惑且陷入沉思。 

 

 

她放开了他的手，而他收回了它们，盯着自己的手掌好像这样他就可以解开手掌中的秘密一样。“如果你说我会完成我的使命，”他最后说，“那我会成功的，不是吗？” 

 

 

命运解读者摇了摇她的头。“这不是一件事，完全不是。”

 

 

她把她的注意力投向Maedhros。“来，为我伸出你的手。” Maedhros有些不情愿，仍然不确信命运解读者是否诚实，但最后他还是伸出手就像Fingon做的那样。

 

 

“难道你没有要问我的问题吗？”命运解读者问道。

 

 

“没有，”他回答，“只要告诉我你看见的，好或坏。” 

 

 

她仔细的看了一下他的两只手。“你惯用哪只手？”她问道。 

 

 

Maedhros示意他惯用右手，她仔细的检视了它，然后与他的左手相比，奇怪的皱眉了。

 

 

“这很奇怪，”她最后说。“在你左手上的生命线要比你右手上的长得多。这有时显示一个精灵命运的分界线——那个精灵会做出一个改变命运对他的预设的决定，但我不确定这是不是因为这个，因为如果是这样的话，掌纹会有所不同，而不仅仅只是你的生命线会比另一只手的短。我不知道这是为什么。” 

 

 

Maedhros几乎收回他的手，疑惑着，但是她继续着。“你的爱情线，Nelyafinwe王子，就像Findekano王子一样突出——确实，它们看上去几乎是匹配的。你也会爱的很早且永恒，但是你的婚姻并不明确，你也不会有孩子。”接着她更仔细的看了他的掌纹。“不，也许你会有孩子。非常浅，非常晚，两条短短的掌纹，两者相像，也许是双胞胎？” 

 

 

这比Fingon的预言还难以理解。不过他现在参与了，除了看她还会说出些什么外他什么也不能做。“关于我的心智你看见了什么？” 

 

 

她在斗篷之下微笑；从他做的地方可以看见她的嘴。“你的心智线非常迷人。它强大、深邃。你倾向于三思而后行。你谨慎而善于分析，几乎能够解决任何问题。”当她继续看他的手掌时，她的表情变得认真而严肃。“与此同时，你的心智线也显示出了失衡，出现了你迷失在自己的思考中的倾向。悲伤与哀痛，在Aman上并非不存在，深深影响着你。”

 

 

“还有什么你可以告诉我的？”Maedhros问道。她说的那些符合他所了解的自己，但他不确定这是不是只是一个基于关于他们的调查上的普通解读——毕竟他们又不是Tirion中的不知名人物。 

 

 

她仔细检验了他的左手，用她的手指追溯他的一条掌纹。他突然颤抖了一下，就像是整个房间突然变冷了一样。她抬起头，斗篷上的兜帽向前落下遮住了她的脸，挡住了她眼中的光芒。她的语气也变了——不再是那个冷静自信的命运解读者的语气，而是一个在恐惧的边缘线勉力重获控制的人的声音。

 

 

“你的生命线看上去结束的很突兀，”她说。“还有，我从未见过心智线和生命线以这种方式连接，我说不出这表明了什么。你的成功线我也说不出，因为你没有成功线。”

 

 

“这说明了什么？”Maedhros问，并在此时收回了他的手，把它们放在他的膝盖上。由于某些原因他并不想现在去看他的手，不想看见它们所包含的一切。 

 

 

她吞咽了一下，以一种不符合她性格的方式转过了她的视线。“这有两种不同的方式去解读，”她慢慢的说。“一种方法去解读是你不会有持久的成功，但也有一种说法是失踪的线说明你必须创造自己的命运，你的成功完全没有被写入大乐章中，这是一种更乐观的看待事物的方式。” 

 

 

他深吸一口气。“我不知道该怎么做，但是感谢你。”命运解读者静静点头，把手臂收回身边，显示解读已经结束了。 

 

 

“跟我来吧，”一个声音在他们后面响起，是那个他们之前看见的年轻女精灵。小心的，他们一同站起跟着她出去，Fingon以一种很不像他自己的方式沉默着，而Maedhros像他平时一样陷入沉思。

 

 

再一次回到明亮的光线之下，Fingon牵住了Maedhros的手。“我记得这里附近有一个特别美丽的花园，”他轻柔的说，领着Maedhros离开。 Maedhros激动于Fingon与他掌指相交的触感，心跳陡然上升。这并不是一个罕见的现象，但是却是一个Maedhros小心翼翼保护的秘密，他几乎不愿意向他自己承认他对Fingon的深情。Fingon，在他的眼里，他再一次提醒自己，太年轻了。 

 

 

到了那个被遗弃的花园中，他们坐在长椅上。金树的光辉正开始消退，银树的光辉慢慢亮起。双树交辉，Valinor最美的时刻，正笼罩着他们，而他们正独自在一个美丽的花园中，Fingon的手仍然与Maedhros相交，蜷缩着靠在Maedhros身边，难得安静而陷入沉思。

 

 

“你在想些什么？”Maedhros问，试着不去想这个场景有多浪漫。

 

 

但是Fingon接下来的话完全没有帮助。 “爱情，”他说，他的声音因情感而响起。“确实，最近它一直在我的心上。”

 

 

“你陷入了爱情吗，Findekano？”Maedhros说，试着在他的语气中融入愉快而并非嫉妒。

 

 

“是的，”Fingon柔软的吐息。“但是我不知道我的所爱会不会回应我的情感。” 

 

 

“那么也许你应当向你的所爱倾诉衷肠，”Maedhros说。Fingon从Maedhros那里收回了自己的手臂，突然坐起。Maedhros几乎想要抗拒这突然的失去，但是Fingon猛然站了起来，转向Maedhros，面对他，几乎站在他的双膝之间。他决绝的抬起来自己的下巴，双眼明亮闪烁。

 

 

“你是对的，”他说。“我该告诉我的所爱。”有一刻他看上去就像是要离开了，Maedhros的心痛苦的紧缩。但是当他再一次看过去的时候，Fingon直视着Maedhros的双眼，移的更近了。“是你，Maitimo，我爱且仅爱你一个精灵，并且我会一直爱你。”

 

 

“Findekano，”Maedhros呼吸着，双手近乎绝望的渴求伸出，以拉近Fingon。他的脑海中轰鸣着半满足的渴求，片刻后他投降于自己的渴望，双臂环绕着Fingon，把他拉近自己直到他可以感到他身体的温暖。“你的爱被回应了，我——”

 

 

当Fingon与他唇齿相触时，他停了下来。 这个吻笨拙但是甜蜜，Maedhros疑惑着这是否是Fingon的初吻，因为这确实是这么感觉的。他们相依了很久，嘴唇相触好像永远都不想要分离。Fingon最终收回了，脸红且气喘吁吁，而且Maedhros像那样看着他，神魂颠倒于只因为一个吻他就几乎释放的场面 " 

 

 

“Findekano，”他呼吸着。“Findekano，我爱你，我爱你。我永远不想与你分离。” 

 

 

未来在那时对他们充满着无限的可能。世界展开在他们的面前，等待着。


End file.
